Musically Ever Afters
The Musically Ever Afters are a club devoted to the art of dancing and singing and almost anything musical! Started by the beautiful Annabelle Rose, the lead singer, Annabelle kindly lets anyone join!. This club is owned by CeriseKitty3030. Please do not edit unless you are an admin of this Wiki, or unless you are adding your OC's Mirror Blog. Thank you! :D ~CeriseKitty3030 Requirements Your OC must follow all the requirements listed here to join the Musically Ever Afters! #They must be a student at Ever After High. #Most importantly, they must enjoy musical things (dancing, singing, instruments, etc.) #Your OC must not have the same destiny as another member in this group. If your OC does, then your OC cannot join. This is regardless of if that OC is a Royal or not. An exception to this rule is that siblings of people currently in the club may join, as long as they are not older siblings of canon characters (which is, for those of you who don't know, a rule on this Wiki.) The Group Co-Presidents * Annabelle Rose - the founder of the club (lead singer) Vice President Elizabeth Nimble (backup singer) Secretary Faith Mother (singer and dancer) Treasurer Open! If your OC wants to be Treas. of the club, say so in the comments. Members * Cynthia Swan (dancer) * Emma Witch (dancer) * Graceful Charming (dancer) * Candice White (backup singer) If your OC wants to join just say so in the comments below! Anyone is welcome, as long as they meet all the requirements! If they have any position such as lead singer, lead dancer, backup, flute player, etc., say so! Please note: this club is looking for an OC who is willing to be the lead dancer and the other co-President! 'Please note before you ask to join' Please note that if your OC is the son or daughter of the following fairytale characters, they cannot join this club, unless they are siblings. Thank you for understanding. *Princess Rose from Princess Rose and the Golden Bird *Mary from Mary Had A Little Lamb *The witch from Princess Rose and the Golden Bird *The stepmother from Cinderella Dances *The Dance of the Royals (a ballet piece performed by the Royals of the club) *The Dance of the Rebels (a mixed-dance piece performed by the Rebels of the club) *''More coming soon...'' Songs *Harmony (a song about destiny and choice written by Annabelle Rose and performed by the entire club) *Wishing Upon A Star (a song about choice written by Annabelle Rose and performed by the Rebels of the club) *''More coming soon...'' Lyrics Harmony It was morning, the apple shone bright. In a basket, waiting for a bite. Staring at her mirror, was the Evil Queen. The evilest of all, and downright mean. What happens if we choose destiny? What happens if we choose choice? Will we be safe from harm, or could we speak our voice? The White Rabbit hopped from here to there. Wondering if he was late, yeah, that isn't rare. The kettle whistled, producing steam. As the tea was poured, it began to gleam. What happens if we choose destiny? What happens if we choose choice? Will we be safe from harm, or could we speak our voice? Destiny or choice? Safety or voice? Which path is the right one to take, Is there a chance to take? To find your Happily Ever After, follow your heart. And don't treat it like a useless piece of art. Meetings Our meetings are on Mondays and Wandsdays, from 3:00 P.M. to 4:00 P.M. The first RP thread will be put up on July 12th. Events Every member in this group get an invitation to the Blue Moon Forest Fest, because the Musically Ever Afters have been selected as the band for the Forest Fest! Mirror Blogs Any members can post their Mirror Blog here anytime! ; ; ; ; Category:Clubs Category:Bands